The global drive to reduce NOx and CO2 emissions from diesel engine exhausts has led to the implementation of selective catalytic reduction systems in diesel engine vehicles to reduce the automotive emissions. Selective catalytic reduction systems operate by adding a gaseous or liquid reductant to the exhaust gas stream from an engine. The gaseous or liquid reductant is absorbed onto a catalyst where the reductant reacts with nitrogen oxides in the exhaust gas to form water vapor and nitrogen.
In order to properly interact with on-board diagnostic systems, such as OBD or OBDII, existing selective catalytic reduction systems include self-diagnostics to identify faults and enable pin point replacement while the vehicle is being serviced.